


"You love me! No I don't. But you do!"

by Nijinohana



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Elezen can't get enough of Au'Ra sexy boy, Fluff, Hobo Bards, M/M, Player Character Backstory, Player characters - Freeform, Sex Change, Smut, Warrior of Light - Freeform, Warrior of light/Warrior of light - Freeform, ffxiv - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-28
Updated: 2019-11-28
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:00:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21596539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nijinohana/pseuds/Nijinohana
Summary: This is the story of the background and plot my friends and I have given our characters on FFXIV. The story is full of foolishness, funny moments, a hatred of pants, and some steamy sexual tension! Or at least that's the way I saw! Sorry friends if it's not! Enjoy and hopefully you'll love our characters as much as we do!
Relationships: Male Au’ra/Male Elezen, Vanitas Quinn/Kael Vilaire
Kudos: 1





	"You love me! No I don't. But you do!"

"Finally off the airship from Azim Steppe! Ugh! That was so long! It's too bad I didn't have anyway of attuning to an aetherite before this trip. Teleporting is sooo much faster!" Vanitas groaned as he trudged out of the landing platform of the airship dock at Gridania. He had finally come from the Steppe to see his brother Kreth and maybe join the big world of adventuring in Eorzea. It can bring a lot of fame and money things that Van was sadly very short on at the moment. So short on... Well he feared his pocket lint wouldn't cover a room in any inn... But that's why he had his brother! He had a home in the Lavender Beds already and he could bum there for free. 

With a new fire lit for the soon to come bumming at his brothers Vanitas jogged up the stairs to the main room of the airship landing. It was melded with a quest hub and the inn. Many people sat around drinking and talking as they likely returned from quests and took the moment to rest. His brother should be here somewhere too... But where. Van wandered a bit before his arm was grabbed by someone sitting. "Vanitas! My little brother! You're here!" The person gushed and pulled him into a hug. Ah no stranger just his brother. "Kreth! You didn't forget to pick me up! I knew you liked me!" Vanitas grinned as he hugged his brother back. "How could I forget my little brother. You're the only one I've got." He pointed out before looking surprised. "Oh! I have someone for you to meet. This is Kael Vilaire. My husband. I know a wrote about him a bit in my letters but I never sent a picture. So. This is him. My lovely little Elezen. He's short so it's cute." Kreth grinned and earned a glare from Kael. "I'm like 2 maybe 3 inches shorter than you. Shut it. I'm not some cat boy or worse yet a Lalafel. But. Hello. And welcome to Gridania. I'm Kael Vilaire. Husband to this idiot of a brother you have." Kael smiled as he greeted Vanitas with such a polite greeting. How on Earth did his bore of a brother get a husband so... Well classy. "Heh. You sure got lucky Kreth. I don't know how you hooked someone like him. He seems way too good for you! Hahaha! But hello. Nice to meet you Kael. I'm Vanitas Quinn!" He smiled brightly seeming to get an amused smile in return from Kael. "Nice to meet you too. Now should we get going? We should get you settled in Kreths house." Kael stood and waited for Kreth to free Van before they all got going to the Lavender Beds.

Vanitas was bouncy and excited the whole way there talking nonstop about his excitement to see this world. The Steppe really wasn't as lush as this and was so not developed. This land was full of cities and so many people. It was stunning. As they entered the Lavender Beds Van's jaw dropped in awe. "Oh my Hydaelyn. This is beautiful! So many flowers! So many trees! So much water! And it's crystal clear. This place is a wonder." Vanitas was stuck looking at everything for the longest time before finally being dragged off to Kreths house. "Kreth! You're house is so cute! Flowers and a little garden table. It's adorable. You have such an unexpectedly cute design style." He smirked as his brother shrugged. "I like to match the cute world around me. That's all." He shrugged before Van rushed into the house. "Wow. There's so much you have in here. It looks wonderful. These houses are so much more detailed and impressive than any tent we have in the Steppe. I won't be missing those." Vanitas assured as he wandered Kreths house before finally being showed his room. Simple with a small bed but enough for him just starting out. He didn't have a single thing to his name but a thousand Gil the tribe gave him to help him get to Gridania. "Mm. This is just a starting point. I'll get to your levels in no time. 50 is gonna be mine in a breeze." Vanitas said as he smirked at Kael and Kreth who were already to the end of leveling at 50 while Van was a fresh newbie at 1.


End file.
